Yurin
|Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Martial Artist |Allegiance = Crane School (formerly) New Crane School |FamConnect = Tien Shinhan (mentor) Master Shen (former mentor) }} Yurin is a young martial artist who went to Crane School with Tien Shinhan. When Yurin was older, she infected the members of his dojo with sinister energy, using withcraft. Appearance Personality Biography Background When Yurin was young, she went to the Crane School with Tien and Chiaotzu. There, she learned many martial art skills and put them to use later in life. She had wanted to fight with Tien, but he was already leaving with Chiaotzu. Yurin goes on to learn witchcraft so she can get her revenge on Tien. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga Years later, Yurin arrives at the Tenshin-Style Dojo, ready so sabotage it, but she decides to gain the trust from Tien Shinhan before she gets down to business. She puts on an act, dressing herself up in martial arts clothing, before entering the dojo. However, her plan almost backfires very quickly, because when she is asked by Tien about her martial arts experience, she says that she does not have any at all, but says that she has heard it is good for beauty. Tien tells her to find another dojo, clarifying that his dojo is for people that are truly seeking to master the martial arts, but her act is saved due to the very excited Master Roshi. After that she is given a martial arts uniform by him, which due to Roshi's pervertedness happens to include a mini-skirt. She manages to get out of Roshi's grip, and then she reveals that coming to Tien's dojo to train was never her intention. Yurin then demonstrates that she has had training, not in martial arts however, but in witchcraft. After being constantly annoyed by Master Roshi, she starts to infect Tien's students. She places a paper talisman on their foreheads, and using her witchcraft techniques, summons dark energy into their bodies and turning them into demon-like figures. Later, she does the same to Master Roshi. However, her plan fails and the town was nearly destroyed. She apologizes to the citizens, and officially enrolls in Tien's dojo and becomes a student of his. Power Being a former student from Crane School, Yurin has some basic knowledge of martial arts. She was able to land quick punches and kicks to Master Roshi, however, they seem ineffective on a stronger individual like Roshi. After leaving Crane School, Yurin proceeded to learn witchcraft so she could get her revenge on Tien. She learned many techniques, but she used one in particular to sabotage Tien and his students. This skill in particular uses paper talismans that Yurin owns. She places one of the talismans on a victim, and they become affected with a sinister energy, and become under Yurin's power. The victims transform into some sort of a ghostly, demon-like figure. Purple energy surrounds them, as their skin turns into a violent shade of lavender. This technique may be strong, however, it can be easily countered. One way to counter this technique is to simply peel the talisman off the victim's forehead. This seemed to work on most of Tien's students that were infected. For a stronger individual, such as Roshi when he got infected, dealing a great deal of damage to the victim will separate the sinister energy from their body, reverting them back to normal. An example of this is shown when Goku fires a Kamehameha at an affected Roshi, leaving him in his normal stage once again. Techniques *'Witchcraft' - An magic art learned by Yurin as part of getting revenge on Tien, with this ability she is able to utilize special talismans to turn people into Jiangshi under her control. Battles *Yurin vs. Master Roshi Gallery Yurin-124584.jpg|A close-up view of Yurin Young-yurin.png|A young Yurin Yurin2.png|Yurin in her martial arts uniform, given to her by Roshi Captura 2.PNG Trivia *Yurin is the first student of Tien's New Crane School to have been a former student of the Crane School. Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Former Villains